Vindicated
by MaeryxPunkgirl
Summary: One Shot: :Song Fic: La esperanza pende sobre una cuerda. Como rescate de hilado lento. Enrollando dentro y enrollando fuera. El brillo ha cogido mi ojo. Y así estoy, tan hipnotizando, tan hipnotizado. Soy cautivado


Vindicated

**Summary: **:One Shot:Song Fic: La esperanza pende sobre una cuerda. Como rescate de hilado lento. Enrollando dentro y enrollando fuera. El brillo ha cogido mi ojo. Y así estoy, tan hipnotizando, tan hipnotizado. Soy cautivado

_**Aclaraciones de escritura:**_

_Canción_

Narración en 3ra persona

**Narración en 1ra persona (por parte de Edo o Aru)**

-Dialogo-

-_"pensamientos"_-

(Notas de Autora)

---Flash Backs---

------------------------

El hombre no puede obtener nada sin dar primero algo a cambio.  
**Para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse.  
****Esa es la primera ley de la alquimia de la equivalencia de intercambio... En ese entonces, realmente creíamos que esa era la única verdad del universo...**

------------------------

Dos jóvenes caminaban dirigiéndose a una nueva instancia para la búsqueda de su preciado objeto, la piedra filosofal. Bah, dos jóvenes, mejor dicho un joven rubio de baja estatura y una imponente armadura de gris, frió y brillante acero...

-Ese maldito coronel, ya me las pagara... nos tiene vigilados... comiendo de su mano... como lo odio...- Refunfuñaba el rubio mirando al frente con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro, al parecer llevaban tiempo viajando y esta era la primera ciudad que veían después de mucho tiempo.

-Tranquilo hermano... el no tiene malas intenciones, el solo hace eso porque le preocupamos...- Respondía la armadura de amable y suave voz girando la cabeza para ver a su hermano mayor...

-Me tiene arto... eres demasiado blando, Al...- Comenta el rubio para luego mirar al gran ser... luego suspira y se vuelve al frente.

**De repente comencé a ver borroso, miles de pequeñas luces de colores se hacían presentes ante mis ojos y todos los objetos comenzaban a moverse de modos diversos. Luego, todo se torno oscuro. Podía escuchar la voz de Al a lo lejos llamarme pero luego todo sonido de apago, me había desconectado del mundo.**

**Cuando desperté, me encontraba en una habitación acostado en una cama y Al estaba junto a mi llamándome preocupado, a juzgar por su voz.**

-Hermano, ya despertaste... que bueno...- **Comentó él aliviado de verme despertar...**

**De repente reaccione al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y me senté viendo hacia allí. Una joven de cabello azabache y ojos cafés entraba con un recipiente con agua y un trapo blanco colgando en uno de los bordes. Me miró unos momentos y luego sonrió amablemente, después se acerco y se arrodilló junto a la cama dejando el recipiente en el suelo...**

-Es bueno saber que despertaste...- La joven le sonríe para luego dejar el paño húmedo en la frente del muchacho quien reposaba...

-Qué hago aquí?- Cuestiona Edward mirando a la azabachada quien, al terminar, acomoda unas cosas tranquilamente, con ayuda de la armadura...

-Hermano, te desmayaste en la calle...- Responde la armadura volteando a verlo...

-Vamos Al... no juegues...- Responde el rubio divertido ante la respuesta de su hermano menor...

---Flash Back (Inicio)---

Alphonse voltea al escuchar algo caer pesadamente al suelo. Cuando notó que era su hermano, quien había caído inconsciente, lo cargo en brazos y tomo su maleta para luego caminar buscando un medico. Al ir apresurado, no noto a una joven quien se atravesaba caminando despreocupadamente, con una bolsa en brazos. La muchacha no pareció notar su presencia, hasta que termino sentada en el suelo...

-Ah!... cuanto lo siento- Murmura nerviosa la armadura mirando a la joven para luego ayudarla a levantarse sin soltar a su hermano...

-No te preocupes, discúlpame a mi... iba distraída...- Responde la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro... Al ver al rubio su expresión cambia a una seria... –Se encuentra bien?-

-Es... es que... mi hermano se desmayo... y yo... no se que hacer... por que...- Al ya comenzaba a balbucear cuando ve a la joven sonreírle amablemente...

-Tranquilo...- La joven hace un ademán para que el enorme ser de voz dulce e infantil dijera su nombre...

-Alphonse... Alphonse Elric- Responde el chico...

-Bien Alphonse...- Repite la azabachada con una expresión tranquila... –Mi nombre es Sabrina Mathews...- Hace una pausa en la cual toma aire –Ven... acompáñame... será mejor que tu hermano descanse... y en mi casa sobra espacio...- Sonríe y comienza a caminar. Rápidamente, llegan a una pequeña casa en la cual entran... se veía bien decorada y cálida. La joven guía a la enorme armadura a una de las habitaciones donde acuestan al rubio y luego de sacarle el abrigo y sus botas, lo cubren con una manta dejándolo descansar...

---Flash Back (Fin)---

-Tu desmayo se debe a que no comiste bien últimamente... me equivoco?- Cuestiona la ojicafé mirando al rubio quien le devolvía la mirada incrédulo...

-Si, así es...- Responde el chico tranquilamente para ver como la joven suspiraba resignada negando con la cabeza...

-Bien, no te preocupes... yo me encargare de prepararles una deliciosa cena... si no comes bien, vas a enfermarte...- Agrega la chica con una sonrisa juvenil, haciendo al rubio ruborizarse avergonzado...

**Pasó el tiempo y notaba siempre lo mismo, y se hacia cada vez mas notorio. Esa chica tenia algo extraño... sonreía, pero sus ojos estaban tristes. Y yo veía esos ojos, y sentía una punzada en el pecho. Tan fuerte, tan constante, que me cortaba el aliento.**

**Después de un largo tiempo meditando, me decidí a preguntarle sobre su familia, puesto que ni Al ni yo veíamos a ninguno de sus parientes. Su respuesta me dejo sorprendido...**

-No tengo familia... Estoy sola...- **Eso dijo y lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, y sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro... esa esplendorosa sonrisa que sentía que me atrapaba...**

**Seguí sin comprender por qué no hablaba de su familia ¿Por qué se limitaba a decir que estaba sola sin contarnos que pasó con sus parientes? No lo podía entender. Al creía que me había obsesionado por algo sin sentido, pero qué mas daba... No comprendía por qué, pero yo quería saberlo todo sobre ella...**

Así, paso un tiempo en el cual ambos alquimistas permanecieron en ese pueblo, sin separarse de aquella joven de ojos cafés. El mayor de los hermanos era quien permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo junto a ella, ayudándola con sus cosas acompañándola para que no se sintiera sola.

Su hermano no comprendía el porque de su manera de actuar, pero, la verdad, era que ni él mismo entendía. Hasta que, una charla con Hughes lo dejó pensando.

-Jajaja, Ed... te has enamorado...- Respondía el hombre de ojos verdes al otro lado de la línea, con su típico tono de voz divertido, al escuchar el pequeño relato de la semana de Acero...

-Pero...- Comienza a decir el chico para luego ser interrumpido...

-No hay pero que valga, Ed...- Responde tranquilamente el oficial del otro lado de la línea... –Por lo que me contaste... es mas que obvio, está más que claro...- Explica para luego apagar aquel tono y volver al divertido de siempre... –Por cierto! Pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Elysia! Vas a enviarle un obsequio? Que buen hermano mayor eres, Ed!- Comienza a decir para luego ser interrumpido por un suspiro por parte del rubio, el cual no es escuchado...

-Hasta luego...- Musita el chico tranquilamente para luego cortar, al parecer Maes no lo había escuchado al despedirse... –Ese tipo esta loco…- Culmina para si mismo, luego estira los brazos por su cabeza y camina hacia la sala donde se encuentra con la azabachada.

-Mnh?... Ah... Ed...- La joven le sonríe al tiempo que se enderezaba...

**Al verla allí parada, me quedé sin aliento... mi corazón había comenzado a correr una carrera en la cual era el único competidor. No había hecho nada en especial... solo estaba ahí de pie mirándome... Sacudí la cabeza enérgicamente y me senté Hughes había dicho demasiadas tonterías, y me había confundido... solo eso...**

-Te encuentras bien?- Cuestiona la ojicafé mirándolo preocupada...

-S...si...- Responde el chico con dificultad para luego suspirar y mirarla. A quien quería engañar? Maes tenía razón... esa chica había despertado en el algo que nadie mas logró despertar...

-Te amo...- Musita el rubio cortando el silencio repentinamente...

-Que?- La azabachada lo mira sorprendida y sin comprender...

-Nada...- Miente rápidamente el joven alquimista para luego suspirar y salir de la habitación...

_Hope dangles on a string _

_Like slow spinning redemption _

_Winding in and winding out _

_The shine of it has caught my eye _

**Al y yo, ya no tenemos nada en que creer. No, después de todo lo que vivimos es mas que lógico... nuestra esperanza pendía de una cuerda, la cual luego de ser forzada se corto... todas las cosas que pasamos de niños, hicieron que lo que quedaba de esperanza dentro nuestro, se perdiera... que aquella pequeña llama que luchaba por mantenerse viva, se apagara sin dejar cenizas...**

_And roped me in _

_So mesmerizing, and so hypnotizing _

_I am captivated_

**Si… Ahora lo entiendo, deje que me atrapara tu encanto… que me dejara como estoy ahora. Me haz cautivado…**

_I am Vindicated_

_I am selfish_

_I am wrong_

_I am right_

_I swear I'm right_

_Swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed_

_But I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now_

_The things you swore you saw yourself_

-Hermano?- cuestiona la dulce voz de la armadura mirando al rubio permaneciendo estático mientras veía fijo la espalda de la azabachada, mientras esta cocinaba tarareando una canción...

-No quiero dejarla sola...- Se repetía el mayor de los Elric mientras pensaba...

-Qué va a pasar con la piedra, hermano?- Cuestiona la armadura haciendo voltear al joven de orbes doradas, quien lo mira como si recién saliera de un transe...

-Es cierto...- Susurra para luego apoyarse en la pared mirando el suelo... qué egoísta estaba siendo con su hermano, el había hecho una promesa y no la estaba cumpliendo... pero... qué pasaría con su querida azabachada? –Supongo que es lo correcto...- Agrega pensativo. Si, era lo correcto, dejar a su nuevo amor seguir su vida y el volver a la suya... debía cumplir la promesa al ultimo familiar que le quedaba. No quería perder a su hermano... –"_Pero cuando llegue la hora, mi hora, me veré tranquilo por haber cumplido esa promesa..."-_

_So clear_

_Like the diamond in your ring_

_Cut to mirror your intention_

_Oversized and overwhelmed_

_The shine of which has caught my eye_

_And rendered me so isolated, so motivated_

_I am certain now that_

**Pienso en lo que le prometí a mi hermano… pero, el brillo que desprende Sabrina, me atrapa... es como si fuera un diamante y yo un ladrón de joyas...**

_I am Vindicated_

_I am selfish_

_I am wrong_

_I am right_

_I swear I'm right_

_Swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed_

_But I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now_

_The things you swore you saw yourself_

-Mmh? Se te ofrece algo, Ed?- Cuestiona la azabachada sonriendo al rubio quien la observaba desde la puerta.

-Ah... Sabrina... yo...- El chico se queda viéndola al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. La muchacha sonríe con dulzura y se acerca al joven de orbes doradas quien desvía la vista rápidamente al suelo.

-Tu... tu que?- Pregunta la joven parpadeando sin comprender las reacciones del alquimista de acero.

-Yo... es decir, tu...- Susurra al tiempo que volteaba a verla... –Tu... tu me gustas mucho...- Culmina rápidamente, mientras la ojicafé se enderezaba sorprendida por lo que el chico decía...

-Q…qué?- Cuestiona sin poder terminar de procesar aquella información...

-Que... que estoy enamorado de ti... me gustas...- Repite el rubio mirándola decidido... luego suspira y toma a la joven de la muñeca tirando hacia el para rodearla con sus brazos y así besarla.

_So turn_

_Up the corners of your lips_

_Part them and feel my finger tips_

_Trace the moment, fall forever_

_Defense is paper thin_

_Just one touch and I'd be in_

_Too deep now to ever swim against the current_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip against the current_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

Ambos se separan a causa de la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones. El rubio sonríe levemente acariciando el rostro de la joven frente a él, le había correspondido y pensaba que lo empujaría para luego alejarse de él, pero no fue así.

-Te amo...- Susurra el mayor de los Elric acariciando los labios de la azabachada quien lo miraba en silencio atontada. Luego esta sonríe y cierra los ojos para acercarse y volver a besarlo...

_I am Vindicated_

_I am selfish_

_I am wrong_

_I am right_

_I swear I'm right_

_Swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed_

_But I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now_

_The things you swore you saw yourself_

-Yo también te amo, Edward Elric…- Responde la ojicafé al separarse nuevamente del rubio… -Cuando estás conmigo, no me siento sola...- Agrega apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico quien la abraza acariciando su cabello... –Por favor, quédate conmigo...- Pide en un susurro a lo que el alquimista apoya el mentón sobre su cabeza.

-No puedo quedarme...- Susurra a lo que la joven lo mira angustiada. Sentía como su corazón se detenía y las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos impidiéndole ver bien al joven frente a ella... –Tengo que seguir mi viaje... y cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi hermano...- Explica cerrando los ojos por lo que la chica suspira y vuelve a acomodarse... –Por eso... quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo...- Culmina haciendo que la joven volviera a mirarlo. El rubio le sonríe y la toma del rostro secándole las lagrimas. –Vendrías conmigo?- Cuestiona apoyando su frente en la de la joven quien sonríe con ternura...

-Hasta que se termine el mundo...- Susurra la joven para luego volver a besarlo.

_Slight hope_

_Dangles on a string_

_Like slow spinning redemption_

**_Fin_**

* * *

**N/A:** Jejejejejee aca ta otro one shot mio! P dedicado a una de mis hnitas magicas fanática de Fullmetal Alchemist! jajajaja P pero es muy fanatica XD llega al punto que asusta (A) pero yo la quiero igual y por eso escribi este song fic dedicandoselo, de ellacon su personaje preferido de esta serie Edward Elric...  
En fin no se que decir... o.ó que sea un one shot... no significa que no me puedan dejar review! asi que no me voy a ofender si lo hacen (A) jajajaja 

suerte a todos!

ADIOOOS! SAYOUNARA!

MaeryxPunkgirl


End file.
